


So Lucky

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The Ackles’ like to keep things interesting and they decide to let you in on just how they achieve that goal.





	So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have the utmost respect and love for Jensen, Danneel, and their marriage. No hate intended, just some good old fantasizing as this is purely a work of fiction.

So Lucky

Danneel’s fingers were intertwined with yours as she led you up the stairs of her home, Jensen trailed up the stairs behind you, his hand wrapped around your other hand.

You have known Danneel and Jensen since before they were Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. When Danneel called you and invited you to come over for drinks, it was not a surprise. You had become very close friends with both of them over the years and with three children now to care for, it didn’t surprise you one bit that they were looking to blow off a little stress by hanging out with a close friend and a bottle of Jack.

Your friendship with Danneel was akin to Jensen’s friendship with Jared in that you were both completely comfortable to be yourselves around each other and let your guard down. So after a few drinks, things tended to get a little crazy. It was the one thing that you could count on, having fun whenever you got together for drinks with Danneel. However, two drinks down you were thrown a complete curveball.

In the middle of laughing at a joke, Danneel leaned over and kissed you. Not a sweet peck on the cheek, but a full-blown, her tongue in your mouth, kiss.

Now you would be lying if you said that you didn’t have feelings beyond friendship for Danneel or Jensen. Ever since you met them you were instantly attracted to both of them. However, they had never shown any sign of being attracted to you. They had each other and they were such an amazing couple, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell them how you felt. You didn’t want to risk creating any kind of trouble in paradise, and now with the kids in the mix, you had completely written it off and was working towards burying those feelings.

But when Danneel kissed you, you couldn’t help it. All of your desire to be with her came rushing back to the surface. You buried your hand in her hair, pulling her in closer as a soft moan escaped your lips. When she broke the kiss and you opened your eyes, Jensen was there, kneeling at the edge of the couch, with lust blown eyes. He placed a hand on Danneel’s cheek and kissed her, passionately.

You tried to compose yourself, tried to wrap your mind around what was happening, but you couldn’t think quick enough. Soon Danneel broke their kiss, smiled at Jensen and nodded. Then Jensen looked at you and you couldn’t believe it. He was looking at you with the same desire that you were feeling. How could you get so lucky?

“Wai…” you started to say, confused by what was happening. Wanting more information, but before you could finish the word, Jensen’s lips were crashing into yours. Danneel’s kiss was mind blowing and Jensen’s kiss left you craving more. You looked between the two of them, unsure what to do, but knowing you needed more. Your mind couldn’t think straight, couldn’t calculate your next move, so you stopped thinking and starting acting on your feelings.

You kissed Jensen again, this time sliding your tongue along his lower lip, requesting to feel for yourself just what that tongue of his was capable of doing. Jensen’s tongue worked you into a frenzy. Pretty soon you were moaning in rhythm with the caress of his tongue against yours. Then another curveball got thrown. 

As Jensen was kissing you, Daneel was kissing on his neck, then she moved up his jawline and soon her tongue was added to the mix. The kiss became a wet, messy, tangled mess of delicious muscle pushing against muscle. Hands started to roam and it soon became difficult to tell who was who. All you knew was it was the most seductive kiss you have ever had and you didn’t want it to stop.

Then Danneel pulled back and grabbed your hand, she stood up and Jensen stopped. Danneel pulled you up off of the couch and led you to the staircase, Jensen followed behind with his hand wrapped around yours. Danneel guided you to their bedroom and as you entered Jensen closed the door behind you.

Jensen and Danneel stood wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing each other tenderly. 

“Are you…,” you didn’t know the right words to ask.

“It’s okay Y/N. Go ahead,” Danneel said.

“Are you both sure about this?” you asked looking back and forth between them.

They looked at each other, smiled and then Danneel held out her hand to you.

“Why don’t you let us show you,” she stated as she led you over to the bed.

You were at a loss, so you did just what she said, you let them take the lead.

Danneel guided you to sit on the bed facing Jensen, then she sat behind you with her chest pressed against your back. She brushed the hair away from your neck and began sucking lightly at the delicate skin.

Jensen began to remove his clothes. First he pulled his shirt off up over his head, showing off his glorious chest and biceps. You bit your lip and hummed in appreciation. Then as he began to undo his belt, Danneel’s hand ran up your side to caress your breast. As Jensen undid his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor, pooling at his feet, Danneel’s fingers found your nipple and twisted it until it was hard. Jensen walked forward towards you and you reached out to touch his skin. Just as your fingertips grazed his skin, he pulled back away. You held back a whine that tried to escape your lips at his retreat.

That was the moment you realized, this was about how worked up they could get you, how much they could make you want this. They were putting on a show to get you to drop all of your inhibitions.

Jensen walked around the side of the bed and Danneel moved off of the bed. They switched places. You could now feel Jensen’s bare chest pushing up against you, his erection pressing into your back. He moved your hair to the opposite side of your neck and you were again being sucked into submission.

Danneel moved slower, more deliberately than Jensen had. She wanted to make sure your attention was on her. She took her hair down and it fell in waves to gorgeously surround her face. She knew you had been envious of her hair since you first met her. Jensen wrapped his arms around your torso, pressing him even tighter against your back. His breathing was labored and hot against your neck. You knew he was watching Danneel as he kissed you because when she reached for her waist and slowly slid the skirt she was wearing down her legs, he moaned and then slid his hand between your thighs.

As Danneel lifted the tank top she was wearing over her head, Jensen started pushing and rubbing his hand against your core. You instinctively reached back and buried your hand in his hair and placed your other hand on his forearm, feeling his muscles flex with every movement. Danneel must not have appreciated the attention being taken off of her because within moments she was kneeling in front of you, pulling the hem of your shirt upwards. You had no choice but to remove your hands from Jensen to allow your shirt to be lifted over your head. A second later the clasp of your bra came loose and you could only assume that Jensen had undone it with his free hand because there’s no way Danneel could have gotten to it that quickly.

Danneel guided you up onto your feet as her kisses peppered their way down your chest. She sucked at one nipple as she teased the other one with her fingers. You felt Jensen unbuttoning your pants and sliding them off of you, then you were being pulled by your hips back to the bed.

Somewhere along the way, Jensen and Danneel had shed what remained of their clothing also. Now all three of you were on the bed, completely bared to each other.

Danneel guided you so that you were kneeling facing her. You were plenty worked up by this point and wanted to please them as well. You kissed Danneel and then sucked at her breasts until her nipples were hard. Jensen watched you and Danneel as you both squeezed moans of pleasure from each other, pumping his hard shaft with his hand.

As precum started to form at the tip of Jensen’s shaft he took control of the situation. Jensen sat on the bed and guided Danneel, running a hand down her back to her hips to position her straddling his waist. They kissed each other with fevered passion as Danneel slid Jensen’s thick shaft into her soaked core. After she was fully seated, Jensen laid back, leaving Danneel in a power position to guide how the rest of this would play out. 

After a few thrusts, she reached out to you and directed you to straddle Jensen’s chest facing her. She kissed you as Jensen continued to pump in and out of her. Danneel reached and grabbed one of your hands by the wrist. She directed your hand between her legs and you immediately knew what she was needing. You slid your fingers underneath her and easily found her clit. 

As you drug your fingers against her core in time with her thrusts, she knotted her fingers into your hand and moaned deeply into your kiss. Then she got stiff still and gasped for air that would not fill her lungs. At that exact moment, Jensen’s hands gripped your hips and jerked you back away from her. Jensen pulled you up his torso, and suddenly she was back, breathing in ragged breaths of air to fill her lungs. 

Jensen kept moving you up his body and when you reached his shoulders, you realized exactly what he had in mind. You propped yourself up using his chest and kept moving upwards and soon you were in the place he wanted you most.

Danneel continued to ride Jensen, her chest bouncing in time with his thrusts as he worked his tongue through your folds. He was a genius with his tongue. It twisted and turned and thrust at all the exact right moments in the perfect spots.

The room was filled with the sounds of the bed squeaking, heavy breathing and moans falling from your and Danneel’s lips. You knew when Danneel’s pleasure was building because she suddenly keeled forward, bracing herself against Jensen’s chest. Danneel continued to rock harder and faster, rocking Jensen and thus you in turn. Jensen moaned and it vibrated through your core. You arched your back and let the obscenities fall from your lips as Jensen’s tongue thrust in and out of your dripping folds matching the pace set by Danneel.

Danneel’s movements became erratic and her body began to shake. Just knowing how close she was made every movement of Jensen’s tongue twice as effective. Then Danneel’s movements froze as she gasped for air, a low moan came from Jensen and it sent you into a state of pure ecstasy. As another moan vibrated through your core, Jensen’s name fell from Danneel’s lips in a gasp for air.

You braced yourself against Jensen’s chest and climbed off, laying down next to him on the bed. Danneel followed your movements and laid down on the other side of the bed. Jensen excused himself for a moment to go clean up.

You heard the shower turn on and knew you had a few minutes alone with Danneel. You turned onto your side, propped yourself up on your elbow and with a face full of curiosity you finally were able to ask what you had been wanting to.

“Are you really okay with this?” you asked.

Danneel rolled over facing you and scooted a little closer, “Yes, Y/N. I really am.”

“And Jensen, he’s…well, he’s okay with it too?”

“He really is. You see Y/N, Jensen and I like to keep things interesting and exciting. Like to keep learning more about each other. We both have lists of things we wanted to try. We started by tackling only the things on both of our lists. It just so happens that bringing another woman into the mix was on both of our lists, but it had to be someone we trusted, someone we both felt a connection with, someone who we believed would be open-minded enough for us to approach the topic, someone exactly like you,” Danneel explained as she got close enough to you for you to feel the heat radiating off of her body.

“Is this going to be weird come tomorrow? I mean we are all friends and hang out quite often, I don’t want to be creating any issues by taking this to a new level,” you questioned her.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Danneel said, reaching up and brushing a stray hair away from your face. “ It’s only going to be weird if we make it weird. If we all are consenting adults and understand the situation and how this works, then I don’t think it will be weird at all for us.”

You swallowed hard. You agreed with everything that she said, but it didn’t make the situation any less intense.

“Okay, so now what? What happens now and what do we do next?” you questioned unsure what your next step should be.

Danneel bit her lip and slowly let it fall from the grip of her teeth, “Now, well I suppose that’s up to you. You could walk out that door and we could pretend that this night never happened or we could travel down this path together to see where it leads.”

You paused for a moment, studying her face. You were trying to figure out what exactly she meant, then a slight smirk reached the corners of her mouth and your brain started working again. There was more on their lists. More they both wanted to do and apparently, it could involve you. You were curious, intrigued and knew that you would obsess over what those things were if you walked out now. There was no way you could walk away knowing what you knew. You wouldn’t be able to face them tomorrow knowing that you could have had more and turned it down.

Before you were able to respond, Danneel’s lips were on yours. She knew from the look on your face exactly what your answer would be. You laughed into the kiss and she pulled back.

“So what’s next on the list?” you asked as you combed your fingers through her hair.

“Well, I was wondering, if you would fuck Jensen?” Danneel asked, a nervousness plastered across her face.

“What?! Are you seriously asking me to fuck your husband right now?” you responded.

“Um…yeah…I’ve always wondered what it would be like to watch him in action. You know, I’m usually involved so I don’t really get to see it all, watch every second of bliss that crosses his face or watch as each and every muscle flexes as he moves. And since recording it on a sex tape has become well far too risky, I think this is the best option,” Danneel explained, looking quite sure of herself.

“When you put it that way, yeah that makes sense. Okay, yes. I’ll do it, but only if you are 110% positive that this is what you want,” you answered.

“Oh, Y/N, it’s not just that I want this, which I do. Absolutely without a doubt in my mind. But it’s more than that. I need this. You cannot imagine what it is like when he is gone for long periods of time and only being able to remember flashes, glimpses of memories of having sex with him because I get lost in the experience or close my eyes to due to the sheer bliss of it all,” Danneel emphasized.

“Okay, so…,” you began trying to figure out what comes next since Jensen is still in the shower and has no idea about what is happening out here.

“So, now we need to get you ready,” Danneel said.

“Ready?” you asked unsure of what she meant.

“Yep. Jensen, he’s well endowed, thick and trust me when I say that we need to get you ready,” Danneel said as she slid a hand between your thighs.

“O-Oh. Okay,” you agreed, rolling onto your back as Danneel moved to kneel between your spread legs.

“Just relax, Y/N, and focus on the way it feels,” Danneel comforted you as you let out a sigh and closed your eyes.

Danneel’s soft fingertips glided up your inner thigh before diving down between your still damp folds.

“Mmm…good,” Danneel hummed.

She ran her fingers through your folds a few times to help you relax into the feeling of it and then pulled back. Just the tips of her fingernails grazed along the outer edge of your folds, sending shivers through your body, instantly reminding you that she knew things no man did.

She knew how to tease you until you were begging for more, knew how to push you right up to the very brink and then how to take it away, knew how to make you slowly build to a massive explosion and how to push you quickly from zero to finish in a matter of moments. She knew all the spots and how to work them and you were completely and totally at her mercy.

Pushing ever so slightly firmer she glided her nail in a circle around your clit and you bucked your hips up, searching for more contact.

“Patience, Y/N,” Danneel chuckled.

You bit your lip and blushed. She had you right where she wanted you and there was nothing you could do about it, but enjoy the experience.

She ran her nails gently over your folds again before dipping her fingers deeper. Her fingers slid through your folds, wetter now, and she moaned in appreciation.

Danneel’s fingers slipped through your slick up to your clit and then teased your clit. She hit that magic spot for just a moment, causing you to whimper. She circled her fingers back around and glided over it again, then a third time. Your breathing became heavy and ragged.

Then she slid her fingers back down through your even wetter folds, dipping one down into your core, sliding it slowly in then out, adding another finger, she repeated the action.

A low hum rumbled through your chest as she pulled back out, adding another finger and slowly pushing them back into your core. Your walls stretched just so slightly as they entered and you could feel yourself flutter around her fingers. She twisted and turned her fingers as she pumped them in and out of you. Your walls continued to stretch, a nice light burn flowed through your core as she worked you loose.

She pumped in and out of you a few more times then slowly drug her fingers out and back up through your folds. You opened your eyes and looked down at her.

She teased at your clit as she began to explain, “So that was three wide, and you aren’t super tight, but Jensen is at least three and a half, possibly four when hard, so it’s going to burn and possibly even hurt at first until your walls adjust to him.”

You swallowed and nodded your head in understanding. You assumed that was it and now she was just waiting on Jensen to finish up his shower, so you weren’t prepared for her next move.

Her hand quickly dipped back down and her fingers slid back into you, fast and hard. You closed your eyes again. She worked them quickly in and out a few times then slipped them back out and aggressively teased at your clit.

You felt her shift her weight on the bed. It took you a moment for your brain to register what you were feeling between your legs. Her hair grazed your inner thighs as her tongue teased at your folds. Her fingers continued to work at your clit as her tongue dove deeper with every pass.

You tried to buck your hips up to meet her, but she had your hips pinned to the bed. Jensen’s tongue could work magic between your legs, but Danneel knew things Jensen didn’t. It changed the game entirely. As her tongue continued to ravage you, you gripped the sheets tightly.

Then you heard it, the showered turned off and shortly after the bathroom door opened. Your eyes flew open and you jumped afraid of what Jensen would think, but Danneel had you still pinned, unable to pull away. She licked through your folds once more.

She continued to work her fingers against your clit as she turned her head to Jensen, smiling, “She’s almost ready for you, babe.”

Then Danneel’s tongue was back gliding through your folds. You watched Jensen, fresh from the shower, his hair still damp, his skin glistening, as he dropped the towel from around his waist to the floor.

The sight of Jensen standing there completely naked, fresh from a shower was something you had only been able to dream about previously. Now here he was, in full glory, in real life, as his wife was working on building you towards an orgasm. How did you get so lucky?

Jensen sat down in a nearby chair and began to pump his hand up and down his firm shaft.

“God Dee, that’s so hot,” Jensen’s voice rolled, heavy with desire.

Danneel’s tongue then slowly ascended through your folds and spiraled around your clit. She moved her hand to work her fingers in and out of your core, continuing to stretch your walls. 

She pumped her fingers hard and fast in and out of you as her mouth latched onto your clit sucking until it was a hard knob. Your body shook and you couldn’t keep yourself quiet. Your toes curled and as you approached the edge, obscenities fell freely from your lips.

Then Danneel curled her fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot with each stroke and you could no longer form words. Your back arched as your body writhed. Then all that build up, everything came crashing in on you, your walls clenched around Danneel’s fingers as moans fell from your lips again.

“Oh yes, Dee. Yes. Oh fuck, please,” you pleaded.

You felt Danneel pull away and you moaned in protest. The bed shifted again, this time a heavier weight was between your legs. You knew without looking what you would find but you wanted to see it with your own eyes.

There he was. Jensen was kneeling on the bed between your legs. His shaft was hard and stood at attention. You glanced quickly around the room, looking for Danneel and found her sitting in the chair where Jensen had been, her hand between her legs.

Jensen’s hands grasped your ankles and your eyes shot back to him. He gave you a soft smile as he pushed your ankles gently in front of him and moved them together and off to one side. He laid down on his side next to you.

His calloused fingertips grazed slowly up your thigh. “You are so damn beautiful, Y/N.”

You blushed and shrunk away from him. He reached up and took your chin in his hand, turning you so that you were looking him right in the eye.

“I mean it. You are beautiful inside and out. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you ever,” Jensen re-iterated.

His hand slid from your chin up along your jawline and into your hair then he placed a tender kiss to your lips. You melted into the kiss.

Wanting more, needing more, you rolled towards him, draping one arm around his torso, pulling him towards you.

“Y/N, are you sure you are okay with all of this? I mean I know that you’ve talked with Danneel, but I wanted to talk to you about it too. If you want to back out, I would completely understand,” Jensen asked.

You shook your head, “You know at first I was shook, I didn’t know what was happening and honestly couldn’t believe it. I have had feelings beyond friendship for both of you since I first met you, but you had each other, were truly happy, and I wasn’t about to come between that. However, I now understand that this wasn’t just a fantasy of mine and I’ve come to understand how this could benefit all of us.”

“Oh Y/N,” Jensen kissed you again before continuing, “I’m so happy to hear you say that. Of course what happens in this bedroom, between us, all of us, never is mentioned outside and if you are ever not comfortable with any part of this, you just say the word and it’s over. Done, no questions asked.”

“Of course,” you respond, kissing Jensen.

He pulls back and runs a hand down your arm and along your side as he continues.

He avoids eye contact with you as he says, “You know, when Dee and I were discussing bringing another woman into this and she suggested you, I wasn’t sure that it was the best idea. You had never shown any sign of being attracted to either one of us. I’m so happy to find out that wasn’t the case and I’m glad we chose you. I can’t think of anyone else who I would rather have be a part of this.”

Your heart swelled at the sincerity in his voice and the obvious compassion that he was showing. He didn’t want this to be only about their happiness, he wanted to make sure you would be happy with this too. You captured his lips with yours, letting your emotions flow into your lips to show him just how happy you were.

Jensen kissed you back, softly and slowly. He kissed you as if he was memorizing every inch of your lips, the way they felt, the way they tasted, the push of them against his. Then he slid his tongue into your mouth. His tongue pulsated against yours languidly, creating a growing heat in your core. Automatically your mind returned to the way his tongue felt lapping against your core. He kissed you as if he could spend hours doing it and be content if sex with you never happened.

You, however, were feeling an increasing desire for more of him. You needed him, you needed him to give you what you had not yet been given by either one of them. A true earth shaking orgasm. You wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him even closer to you.

Jensen’s dick twitched, rubbing momentarily against your core, causing your walls to flutter at nothingness. Then needing him to want to take you, just as badly as you were wanting to have him, you moved ever so slightly downwards and started gliding your dripping folds against his primed shaft.

Suddenly a low growl rumbled through Jensen’s throat as he rolled you both over, pinning you to the mattress on your back, hovering over you.

He paused, trying to control the primal urges that were coursing through his veins, threatening to attack you, with everything he had. Then with a deep breath, his face softened and he looked over at Danneel. He was wanting to make sure you were all okay with moving forward. What he found was Danneel, flushed, biting her lip, circling her clit with her fingers, trying her best to stay focused on the action in front of her while still enjoying herself. She winked at him and smiled and he took that as his cue that she was just as okay with this as the both of you were.

Jensen turned back to you, bent down hovering over your body as he whispered in your ear.

His breath was hot against your neck as he said, “This is going to hurt, but I promise you that it will be worth the pain and the pleasure will drown out the pain soon enough.”

Your walls again clenched at nothingness as his words washed over your body. You did your best to try to relax your body, relax as many muscles as you could as Jensen lined his shaft up with your core.

He firmly kissed you as the tip of his shaft pushed against your center.

Danneel watched as Jensen hovered over you, all of his muscles flexed to hold him up and to keep from sinking into you too quickly. She had never been able to watch from this vantage point before and noticed now that Jensen had formed muscles in places she hadn’t even realized. She knew she had a thing for his back, the way it arched, those firm broad shoulders, but seeing it bare with every muscle in it flexed was more than she was prepared to deal with. She moaned as a heat began to build in her core as well.

Jensen sucked your lower lip into his mouth and gently tugged as he tried to keep himself from sinking his full shaft quickly into you. He knew that you would need to take this slow and let your walls adjust to his girth.

Your lip fell from his mouth with a pop and as his lips captured yours again, he began to sink into you at an achingly slow pace. Your walls stretched, feeling as if he was growing even thicker as he pushed into you. You cried out into his kiss, a mixture of pain mixed with pleasure between your legs as your walls expanded.

Your walls wrapped tightly around his cock and you clawed at his back, grabbed at his hips, begging for him to sink further into you. He continued to slowly push deeper inside of you as the pain turned to a semi-pleasant burn. You needed to feel all of him inside you and you wanted it now. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting upwards to get him to increase the depth.

Jensen groaned, taking pleasure in your desire for more. You felt his shaft throb and broke the seal between his lips and yours to talk to him.

“Oh, give it to me, Jensen. Give it all to me, please,” you pleaded.

“Yes, give it to her, Jensen,” Danneel moaned, drawing your attention momentarily back over to her.

You watched her as she stroked her folds, reveling in the ability to watch her husband in action. It was so hot to see her sitting there naked, pleasuring herself while watching Jensen fuck you. She caught you watching her and leaned her head back, closed her eyes and ran her other hand down her neck to cup her breast, arching her back momentarily as her fingers grazed her nipple. She looked back at you and a moan drifted through the air.

Jensen growled, drawing your attention back to him, as he sank quickly the rest of the way into you, causing your jaw to drop and you to lose your breath momentarily. He paused to let your walls adjust to the feel of him inside you and for you to catch your breath.

“Oh fuck Dee, she’s so tight,” Jensen groaned.

He let his body weight press against you to rest his arms for a moment. The feel of his skin against yours was so calming, so enchanting, that you wanted him to stay there forever, even though you knew that wouldn’t happen.

Jensen’s body continued to press yours into the mattress as he began to slowly move his hips again. Not fully pulling out, not fully pushing in, just enough to create that wonderful burn and to make you crave more.

In between gasps for air, you managed to breathe out in a raspy whisper, “More.”

Jensen took the hint and started to pull out further, slowly increasing the pace, with each thrust. Your slickness increased and the pain subsided to an increasing amount of pleasure. As your body relaxed and your moans increased, Danneel seemed to be able to read your mind and know exactly what you wanted and needed.

“Harder, Jay. Deeper,” Danneel moaned and you knew that the tension in her core was building too.

Jensen lifted himself back up to get a better angle and plunged into you at each dip on his hips, harder than the last, going deeper with each pass.

Danneel noticed you biting your lip and struggling to keep quiet.

“Y/N, stop holding back. Jensen likes his women noisy and the kids aren’t here, so don’t worry about them.”

The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat mixed with a slight undertone of Jensen’s body wash as sounds of pleasure and desire rang out in beautiful harmonies.

“Sit her up, babe,” Danneel instructed in a voice dripping with hunger.

Jensen thrust his shaft deep into you again and slid his arms under you. He lifted you up, sitting back onto his heels as he placed you on his lap. Cupping your ass, he thrust even deeper inside of you and you felt like you were going to keel over. You leaned into his chest and caught your breath before looking back up at him.

Jensen, realizing you were momentarily paralyzed due to the intense feelings coursing through your body, took initiative. He gripped your ass and rocking up onto his knees, continued the momentum building.

Danneel knew that you needed re-centered. She climbed onto the bed behind you and spreading her knees open sat back on her heels. Jensen thrust deep inside you then sat back on his heels again too. He kissed you in short bursts in between gasps for air as his cock throbbed inside of you.

Danneel wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled her chest flushed against your back. She brushed your hair away from one side of your neck and nibbled her way up to your ear. Your head tipped back, as she ascended, enjoying the sensation.

“Y/N, you have got to focus. You need to move. Rock your hips. Grind against his hard shaft. Show him how, where it feels the best,” Danneel whispered in your ear loud enough for Jensen to hear as she slid her hand up to cup your breast. She worked the soft flesh as she calmed you enough to re-focus on the feeling between your legs and making it feel even better.

You began to rock your hips against Jensen’s. Slowly, in a circular motion, as you let yourself feel the full size of his dick inside of you. As your breathing, became clipped and raspy, Danneel’s hand floated over your stomach down between your legs. Danneel’s fingers worked at your clit and Jensen’s shaft drove deep inside of you.

You couldn’t keep a slow pace after that. You ground down on Jensen’s shaft with vigor, making sure with each thrust you bottomed out on him and hit your g-spot just perfectly.

In the back of your mind, you registered, that not for even one second had Danneel’s chest separated from being pressed against your back, which meant that she was watching your every movement, every rotation of your hips, she was mimicking. Then she moaned in your ear and you felt her slightly shift. That’s when you knew exactly what she was doing. She was rocking against her fingers as she matched your thrusts, imagining Jensen’s cock was inside her.

Your walls fluttered around Jensen’s shaft as he ran his hands up your back, his fingertips grazing against Danneel’s hardened tits. His shaft throbbed inside of you and you knew that with both you and Danneel driving this forward, it wouldn’t take long for him to burst.

As the momentum continued to increase, Danneel’s hand withdrew from your clit and gripped onto your hip, digging into the tender flesh.

“Harder, deeper,” Danneel panted against your neck and your skin flared with prickling heat.

“Fuck, yes. Oh, Y/N,” Jensen replied, causing you to moan his name.

Jensen’s hands dropped to grip onto your hips, covering Danneel’s and for sure leaving bruises. As he pulled you down hard, slamming his cock deep inside you, the Earth stuttered on its axis and a chorus of obscenities engulfed the room.

Jensen kissed you softly, sweetly as you all slowly came down from your high and Danneel wrapped her arms around you both, pulling all three of you in very tightly. Then, you rested your head on his shoulder as he kissed Danneel. You lifted your head back up and Danneel’s fingers grazed your cheek. Turning to look at her she smiled, then kissed you, her lips were tender but firm. She was saying thank you without words. You smiled into the kiss and again you thought to yourself, how did I get so lucky?

Danneel backed away as Jensen pulled out, leaving you feeling immediately very disoriented. To not have either of them touching you, felt wrong. You suddenly had a strong desire to feel them again, either one, in any way you could. You shifted your body, feeling like you were about to drift away. Then Danneel’s hand was pressed against your back and you felt grounded again. You let out a small sigh of relief. Jensen’s cell rang and leaning over to glance at the screen he saw it was Jared.

“Sorry honey, got to take this,” Jensen apologized, slipping on a pair of basketball shorts as he grabbed the phone and walked out into the hallway.

Danneel smiled kindly at you, “Jared and Gen are watching all the kids tonight. I’m sure it’s just Jared checking in to let us know all went well.”

You were exhausted and decided to curl up and close your eyes as you waited for Jensen to come back. You knew there was no way you could sleep right now, but you could rest and recharge.

Apparently, Danneel thought it was a good idea because pretty soon she was pressed up against your back, which was the most comforting feeling you could remember having in quite some time.

When Jensen returned he found his two favorite girls, spooned up together, completely relaxed.

He climbed in the bed behind Danneel and whispered, “How did I get so lucky?”

Danneel answered, not quite asleep yet, “How did we both get so lucky?”

You grinned and thought to yourself and here I thought I was the lucky one.

From that day forward, whenever Jensen or Danneel looked at you and said, “So Lucky,” you knew that it was time to cross another item off of the list.


End file.
